


Dark Waters

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, Poetry, technically one-sided nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: short bit of Gotham poetry





	Dark Waters

_A Penguin, dark and broody_

_Claws it’s way up_

_The criminal hierarchy_

_Alas, this was only a temporary arrangement._

* * *

 

_Riddle’s green,_

_The water’s black,_

_His blood was red,_

_The heart keeps its own time_

 

_One, two,_

_A twisted reflection,_

_Three, four,_

_Mirror’s broken_

 

_Insanity_

_Devours me_


End file.
